Caught in Her Own Spider Web
by BlackWidow101
Summary: She finally realised it. AJ was losing it. Her relationship with Dolph was beginning to fall apart. She was champion, but feeling as lonely as ever. But the worst part? She was falling for an old flame named CM Punk. Yep, it was official. She was caught in her own spider web.
1. Wins and Losses

**A/N: AJ is all Black Widow-y in this story. Just roll with it! :)**

* * *

AJ breathed in and out, just how her friend Big E Langston had taught her too. _In. Out. In. Out. In. Out. _She sat on a crate, her feet dangling. She fiddled with her hair and thought about what was going on next. She was challenging her ex best friend Kaitlyn for her Divas Title. _In. Out._

It wasn't like she was worried. After all, AJ had successfully gotten into Kaitlyn's head, and all she had to do was take advantage of one single mistake she would make. But the thing she was worried about was her boyfriend Dolph Ziggler. He had just returned from his concussion that cost him a month of action. It was also the first time he was defending his title, so AJ definitely had a reason to worry.

"You ready?" asked Big E, who was standing next to the crate. AJ looked up at the man who towered over her. She couldn't worry about Ziggy now. She had a Divas Championship to win. AJ smiled.

"You bet I am," she said, jumping off the crate. "Let's go get me a Divas Championship." Her music played, and the two pushed the curtain away, entering the arena. Big E Langston trailed behind AJ Lee as the duo made their way toward ringside. She watched Kaitlyn stand there, breathing like the man she was, clutching the Divas Championship like it was her life.

Finally, the match began, and Kaitlyn could only watch as AJ blew her a kiss. She cackled afterwards. Both Divas played to their strengths in the contest, with Kaitlyn calling upon her arsenal of power moves and AJ using her speed and agility to wear down the champion. AJ delivered several well-timed dropkicks, which were answered with a forceful clothesline or gutbuster by the titleholder. There was even a weapon involved-AJ's studded belt to be exact-but in the end, AJ made her former best friend tap to her lethal submission hold, the Black Widow.

As AJ's music played, as the people of Chicago cheered, she stared at the silver and pink butterfly shaped championship. Finally, her biggest dreams were being realised. She held up her new title as she skipped down the ramp, smiling like she had just gotten exactly what she wanted for Christmas. And in a way, she had. It was like Christmas in June. Only better.

"Babe!" Dolph grabbed AJ and spun her around, his smile as large as hers. "Finally! We're the power couple we wanted to be!"

"The night's not over yet," said AJ, "You still got a World Title to defend."

"And what if I defend it successfully?" Dolph asked.

"Then we'll celebrate," said AJ, leaning up and giving him a kiss on the cheeks. "So you better win."

"You know I will," Dolph said with a smirk.

* * *

"You're the Best in the World," encouraged Paul Heyman as Punk stretched before his big return tonight. And what better place to do it then his home in Chicago? "You're the Best in the World."

"Yeah," Punk said with a groan. "I know." As much as he loved Paul Heyman, he was starting to get annoying. Punk stood up. "Let's go." His music hit, and the crowd popped instantly.

"It's clobbering time!" screamed Punk, strutting to the ring. His old rival, Chris Jericho, stood in the ring. Punk wasn't going to hold back. Jericho was the one who disrespected his family after all.

And this was his return match. In Chicago. How was he supposed to hold back?

The match started off bad for Punk, as Jericho took advantage of his slow reflexes. Things became so dire for The Straight Edge Superstar that Paul Heyman attempted to insert himself into the action. But the mad scientist's presence seemed to throw Punk off more than anything, giving Jericho the opportunity to reverse a brief Punk comeback into another beatdown, while Heyman slunk slowly back to his post at ringside, both chastised and somewhat uncomfortable by the unfortunate turn of events for his client.

But in the end, it was CM Punk who scored the victory.

* * *

Paul and Punk were both ecstatic, although there was a bit of hostility between them because of what Paul did. "I'll go get you some water," said Paul, and then he rushed away.

Punk sat on a crate. With a sigh, he began to unwrap his wrist tape. "Congrats." Punk looked up and found himself staring into the chocolate pupils of AJ Lee. She stood, her newly won Divas Championship across her shoulder. He couldn't help but notice how different she looked since she had saw her this close. Her hair was longer and darker. She traded in a grey CM Punk shirt and jean shorts for her "Love Bites" shirt and pink and black shorts. She looked older, wiser, and definitely sexier.

"Congrats to you too," responded Punk, returning to his wrist tape. He found it hard to look her in the eye. They radiated crazy. He guessed that was one thing that had remained the same. AJ sat down next to him, and Punk groaned. "Don't you have a boyfriend you need to be overly attached to or something?"

AJ chuckled at his comment. The old AJ probably would've slapped him(or kiss him then put him through a table if one was available). "Ziggy's in the trainer's office," she sighed. She kicked her feet, which dangled loosely in the air. "Can I ask you something?"

Punk shrugged. "Ask away."

"When are you gonna cut Heyman loose?" AJ's question hung in the air for a long time. Or, it seemed like a long time. "He almost cost you your match."

"I know."

"He's hogging your spotlight."

"I know."

"He's a liar." AJ's final fact stung at Punk's heart. It was true. If there was one person who made a name for himself with his lies, it was Paul Heyman. "Punk?"

He sighed. "I know."

"Are you going to even consider my idea?" asked AJ.

"Maybe," said Punk.

"I hope you do," said AJ, "Men like him are dangerous."

"Women like _you _are dangerous," responded Punk. He didn't really know why she came, or why she wanted him to leave Paul. She was no saint either. "Why are you here anyway?"

AJ shrugged. "Just came by to show you my title. It matches my outfit."

"And it's in the hands of someone that actually can wrestle." AJ blushed at his compliment. "Don't even pretend. You love how much I'm stroking your massive ego." He found himself sporting pink cheeks as well at the word stroke. He didn't know why-their romance was over a long time ago. But still, he still found himself sitting there and reflecting on that crazy few months.

"I could say the same thing about you Mr. Paul Heyman guy," retorted AJ, "The way he says he loves you-"

"He does not!" Punk nearly yelled defensively, "He's just supporting me, that's all."

AJ scoffed. "Whatever." She jumped off the crate and began to walk away.

"Hey!" Punk called. She turned, and saw the smirk engraved on his face. "Have fun with your _Ziggy_."

AJ smirked herself. "You know I will." And with that, she happily skipped away.

* * *

"Where were you?" Ziggler asked, holding an ice pack to the back of his head. "I was in here suffering, and you're gone!"

AJ shrugged, plopping next to him. "Just getting some water."

Big E scoffed. "Well you sure were gone for a long time. For a tiny woman, you sure can hold a hell of a lot of water."

"Who's the champion here?" AJ asked in order to shut him up. She gasped, realizing what she said could've offended Dolph. "Sorry Ziggy."

Dolph shrugged. "Don't be sorry. Del Rio refused to fight fair. He just kept kicking me in the head. And you earned that title. Although the way you played Kaitlyn like that was a bit cold."

"Cold?" How could her own boyfriend not understand what she was going? "She left me high and dry when I needed her most!"

"Yeah," said Dolph, "But still. This is the WWE. Everyone wants the gold. Friends take a backseat to championships." AJ refused to look into his eyes. Because one she got a glimpse of those mesmerizing blue eyes of his, she would forgive him. And she wasn't ready to that just yet.

"You don't understand," said AJ, "We were inseparable. She was there whenever I needed her. Then, she shoved me away when Daniel broke up with me. She's getting what she deserves, Ziggy."

"Don't call me that," Dolph spat, throwing the ice pack aside and leaving the trainer's office. AJ still didn't look up. She stared at the floor as she heard the door slam. _It was the concussion talking_, she tried to convince herself, _It was just the concussion talking. _She felt Big E sit next to her and wrap a huge arm around her. For a big man he sure had a gentle touch.

"He's just frustrated," said Langston in her ear, "He'll come around when he's feeling better."

"Yeah," said AJ, hoping he was right.

* * *

**So, how was it? I hope you enjoyed it! Stay tuned! :)**

**BlackWidow101**


	2. Payback Has Its Consequences

AJ honestly didn't think that Punk would actually consider ditching Paul. But that was exactly what he did. He told him that he would always be a Paul Heyman guy, but that he didn't want him ringside anymore. She couldn't help but feel guilty. If she hadn't suggested ditching Paul, this wouldn't have happened. Now he was going to face Del Rio-the man who had hurt _her _Ziggy-alone.

"You seen upset," commented Big E. She nearly jumped. She scowled at him, causing the former bodybuilder to chuckle. For a man his size, he had a heart of gold. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing," said AJ, grabbing her Divas Championship and slinging across her shoulder. "Let's go. I've got someone I need to get off of my chest." Big E nodded. AJ skipped down the ramp, holding up the Divas Championship while Big E stood ringside. With a smirk, AJ began her rant. "Last night, I made Kaitlyn tap out. Did I play mind games with her? Yes. Did I crush her spirit? Yes. But I am the hero of this story. I am a woman who knows how to get exactly what she wants and that is an example to women everywhere! There is not a woman in this audience, there is not a woman in this locker room, there is not a woman in the _whole world _who is as strong, brilliant, as courageous as I am. And if there is a woman back there who thinks she can compare to me, who thinks she is a _fraction _of the woman that I am, I dare you to come out right now." She waited for a few moments before smiling. "That's what I thought."

And then Stephanie McMahon's music hit.

She strutted down the ramp. AJ glared as she walked down the ramp, trying to hide her confusion. What was she doing out here? She started off great, calling her an underdog and telling her that she had a great story. AJ took in all her compliments, but knew deep down that she was here to criticize her. "What I don't understand is how you perpetuate this stereotype of women. That we're vicious and manipulative-that we would rather tear each other down than build each other up. What you did to Kaitlyn was degrading to women everywhere," she said, "It's time, AJ, that you start acting like a champion."

AJ nodded, as if she was agreeing. "You know what Stephanie? I'm sorry. You're right. I should be thinking more like you. I should be acting more like you. Maybe, instead of dating superstars, I should marry one." AJ couldn't hold back that trademark smile of hers. "Let's not get started on your _daddy _issues, I mean-"

"AJ, how was it that you so humbly put it before? That you're brilliant? If you're so brilliant, I would've expected something a little more original."

AJ scoffed. "I _am _original. What I did to Kaitlyn, that was _highly _original. That was cunning, that was well planned, well executed, _months in the making_, that was my masterpiece!" How dare she call her unoriginal?

"AJ, do you want to give me those crazy eyes? Did you forget who you're talking to? I'm a McMahon. Nobody does crazy better than us," Stephanie said, "Now if you wanna be a Divas Champion, I suggest, like I said before, that you start acting like one."

Now AJ was mad. She had to tell her off. "I am, _I am _the Divas Champion! And the only reason you're out here is to hog the spotlight like you always do! You _wish _you were me! You _wish _you could be as good, as attractive, as cunning as I am! You _wish_-" And then she was interrupted yet again, this time by Kaitlyn.

Stephanie left, but not before she warned Kaitlyn(who was followed by the rest of the Divas Locker Room)never to interrupt her again. AJ groaned. First, she had to listen to that old woman who was still looking for attention. Now she had to listen to than She-Hulk Kaitlyn. "Congrats AJ," she said, "You did it." AJ laughed as the crowd chanted you tapped out. "You took my Divas Title. You lied to me, you hurt me, and you manipulated me!" Kaitlyn paused before spewing, "Now it's my turn." Then she raced into the ring and proceeded to tackle AJ, the two throwing punches and kicks.

Big E grabbed AJ and pulled her out of the ring. AJ was fuming. This was her night...hers! And Stephanie and Kaitlyn ripped it away. She raced back down the ramp, trying to get to Kaitlyn again. Big E wouldn't allow it, as he grabbed AJ and carried her backstage as she shouted insults at the entire Divas Locker Room.

He finally put AJ down, letting her beat his chest in rage. "They ruined it! This was my night! And they ruined it!" She let out a fierce scream and tugged at her hair. Could this night get any worse?

"Calm down CrayJ."

Apparently it could. AJ turned and saw Punk, standing with his hands crossed and a smirk on his face. "I'm not crazy," AJ hissed.

"Everyone else would beg to differ," responded Punk, and AJ clenched her fists. "Like I said before, calm down. I just wanna talk."

"She doesn't want to talk," Big E said, hovering over Punk and glaring into his eyes. Punk smirked again.

"You know she does," Punk said. Proving him right, AJ told Langston to back up. "So, what a lovely celebration."

"I've always hated that power hungry witch," sighed AJ, "She's just jealous."

"You have no idea," responded Punk. Then, he processed everything AJ had said and done. "You're copying me."

"What?" AJ said, "I may have stood up to Stephanie like you did, but that doesn't mean I'm copying you." Punk scoffed. "I see you dumped Paul."

Punk ran his hands through his hair, "Yeah I did. It was a pretty popular decision. But I guess it was a matter of time before we went are separate ways anyway."

"Yeah," agreed AJ.

"So, are you gonna watch my match tonight?" Punk asked. AJ nodded. "Good, because you're gonna see me do something your Ziggy couldn't do-beat Del Rio."

"Only I can call Dolph Ziggy," said AJ, walking away with Big E in tow.

* * *

AJ watched her TV screen, squealing with joy as Dolph pounded on Del Rio. Dolph was here! Her Ziggy was here! But why didn't he say so? Why didn't he tell anyone?

The ref raised Punk's hand victory. He smirked again, but that was before Brock Lesnar's music played.

Sure enough, he emerged from the back and walked towards the ring. AJ was in shock. She should have seen it coming. This was Paul Heyman he was talking about. She watched in horror as Brock hit Punk with a vicious F-5.

AJ raced towards the ring, not leaving the back. She waited for Punk to return. "Punk!" she exclaimed, clinging onto his arm. "I'm so sorry! I didn't know...that was going to happen!"

"Not now," said Punk with a wince. He pushed AJ away, and she watched him limp away.

* * *

**This was the Raw after Payback. The Stephanie/AJ/Kaitlyn segment is one of my favorite divas segment in resent memory. I also may skip to MITB, but I'm not sure. Anyway, should I continue? Review please! :)**

**BlackWidow101**


	3. Heartbreak, Betrayal, and Magnets

"Ziggy!" AJ screamed as she banged on his locker room door. She had been there for a good five minutes, banging and screaming like a lunatic. She knocked once more, calling his name again. "Ziggy! Open up! We need to talk!"

For weeks, Dolph Ziggler has been one step ahead of arch-nemesis Alberto Del Rio, upending the World Heavyweight Champion at every turn. But with Del Rio's championship gold on the line at Money in the Bank, The Showoff came up just short, and for that, he only has one person to blame: his squeeze, AJ Lee. It killed her, knowing that she was the sole reason why Dolph wasn't World Champion. Once Del Rio removed his knee pad and signaled for yet another strike to Ziggler's head, AJ could stand by no more and, without any signal from The Showoff, she entered the ring and clobbered Del Rio from behind with the butterfly-emblazoned title. She was just trying to help. Del Rio was trying to injure him again, and she couldn't stand losing him again.

The WWE official had no choice but to disqualify Ziggler for AJ's actions, enraging not only the WWE Universe in Philadelphia but also Ziggler, who looked ready to continue on. Realizing her mistake, AJ fretted in the ring while Ziggler erupted, saying "I should be champion." The Showoff then briskly exited the ring, leaving a distressed AJ Lee all alone in the squared circle, to the sounds of the Wells Fargo Center's chants of "You screwed Ziggler."

"AJ." Big E appeared next to her, but she ignored him. She banged some more before he grasped her wrists. "Calm down. He doesn't want to talk to you. Or anyone for that matter."

"I have to apologize!" she squealed, trying to squirm free. "I didn't mean to cost him the title!"

"Let him calm down," Big E said, "He'll talk to you when he's ready to talk to you." AJ took deep breaths. Big E pulled her into a hug, and she hugged him back. If there was one person who could calm her down, it was Langston. Not only was he her and Ziggler's bodyguard, he was their friend, or "adopted son" as they liked to call him. "Want to go watch the rest of the show together?"

"Yeah," said AJ, "It'll take my mind off of..._him_." She was afraid to say his name; she might end up getting worked up again. Right now, she was going to focus on the rest of the pay-per-view and her friendship with Big E. She'd worry about Dolph later.

* * *

CM Punk, Randy Orton, Daniel Bryan, Christian, Sheamus and a returning Rob Van Dam. It was the Money in the Bank "All-Stars" match. A match for the WWE Championship contract. And no one wanted that title more than Punk. Bodies were practically everywhere. Even Curtis Axel found his way ringside, and was met with a GTS.

With Paul Heyman at ringside screaming encouraging words, Punk scaled the ladder as quickly as his damaged leg would allow him to. He almost made it to the top, Punk had his fingertips on the briefcase when Paul threw that other ladder on his legs, causing him to fall a little. Paul continued to strike him with the ladder until Punk was standing on the floor, leaning against the ladder that he had been climbing. He looked at Paul and continued to breath heavily, wondering if this was this really happening. He stared into Paul's eyes, trying to figure out exactly what he was thinking. He had lied. He had sworn on his own children...and lied.

And the look in Paul Heyman's eyes said that he didn't give a damn.

Paul threw the ladder again, this time the steel ladder bashing against the Straight Edge Superstar. He instantly collapsed to the ground, blood trickling from a gash in his forehead. The brazen assault nullified The Straight Edge Superstar, giving Randy Orton the opportunity to capture his first Money in the Bank contract.

Now he rested in the trainer's office, listening to the trainer's words. "You were treated with 13 for a wound on the top of his cranium. You were unconscious for a while as well. Just take it easy for a while, okay?"

"Sure," said Punk. Like that was going to happen. He stood up and limped out of the office, and nearly bumped into AJ. "Watch where you're going," he hissed.

"You mad?" asked AJ with a smirk.

"Damn right I'm mad," answered Punk, "Pretty sure you're mad as well, considering the fact that your _Ziggy_ left without you."

"Left?" repeated AJ. She sighed, her brown eyes becoming shiny with tears. Great, now he made a girl cry...a _crazy _girl, no less. Without thinking, Punk pulled AJ into a hug, letting her cry into his chest.

"Um, it's gonna be alright," he said awkwardly, "He was just mad."

"I know," sighed AJ. Suddenly, she shoved Punk away. "What was that for?"

"You were crying," said Punk, "So I hugged you."

"You don't seem like the hugging type," AJ said. Punk shrugged again. "Well, I guess I'll go tell Big E to drive me over to Raw. Sorry again, about Paul."

"Whatever," Punk said, "I'll live. Paul on the other hand is a different story."

"I was the one who was supposed to do that," said AJ with a smile.

"I don't think you can even _pick up_ a ladder," said Punk, smirking. AJ scoffed. "And congrats on beating Kaitlyn again. For a second, I didn't think you could pull it off. The way she kept spearing you every single week..."

"Every time she spears me, an angel dies," responded AJ, "I brought back some of those angels to life when I made her tap. You know, I'm starting to think that my Black Widow is more lethal than your Anaconda Vice."

"We'll see about that," said Punk, running his fingers through his hair. He winced as his tattooed fingers rubbed against all thirteen of the staples in his head. "Dammit Paul," he muttered to himself.

"Just when you decide to grow your hair back," chuckled AJ, "You can't even run your hands through it."

"Shouldn't you be going to fetch you're bodyguard or whatever?" said Punk, "I have to go."

"Bye," said AJ, skipping away. As Punk walked-or rather limped-back to the locker room, he couldn't help but wonder why AJ kept appering out of nowhere. Was he a refrigerator, and was AJ a magnet? It didn't matter to him. He vowed to avoid the Divas Champion at all costs.

* * *

**In case you couldn't notice, I created a brand new cover for this story! I like it, do you? Anyway, decided to skip right to MITB. Hope it wasn't too confusing. Hope you liked it! I'll update soon, 'kay? ;)**

**BlackWidow101**


	4. Breakups and Beatdowns

**A/N: Just thought I should let you know that the Brock/Punk attack will happen before the Zigglee breakup. Enjoy! **

* * *

Punk limped through the halls with a scowl engraved on his face. There wasn't a thing on this planet that could stop him from going to the ring and confronting Paul Heyman about his stunning betrayal during the Money in the Bank ladder match. His fingertips were on the briefcase. He could've been Mr. Money in the Bank right now.

He passed by many people as he slowly limped towards the ring. He simply ignored them, flipping the hood over his head. He was in a zone, a rage mode that was indescribable. He wished he actually was Wolverine. If he was, Mr. Heyman would've been sliced to bits in a fit a rage.

That would've brought Punk pleasure. _Much _pleasure.

He had almost left the backstage area when there was a tap on his shoulder. He whipped around, expecting Paul or Brock to be there, ready to fight. He instead saw the Divas Champion.

"Hello!" AJ squealed with a wave of her hand. _So much for avoiding her, _he thought, turning around and ignoring the petite diva. "Punk?" she tried, but Punk was already gone, making his way to the ring. AJ was the least of his issues right now.

Punk's tone was deep, low and menacing. "I know Paul Heyman is in the building. And I know Brock Lesnar is in the building. And I know that I'm not waiting any longer, so c'mon out boys." He stood, glaring at the ramp. And sure enough, Paul strutted out their with a smirk engraved on his face.

Paul began talking, that smirk never leaving his face. "You know what I'm looking at? I'm looking at an empty ring because in my world, You don't exist. In 2005, WWE had no vision for you, I took you in, I befriended you! I taught you, I trained you, I martyred my entire career for you. And Then, We reached the holy Grail together, we were the reigning and defending WWE Champion for 434 consecutive days, we came within an inch of breaking the Undertakers streak at WrestleMania, We, CM Punk, were the Best in the World. Well, there is no we without me, there is no we without Paul Heyman and CM Punk, You're not the Best in the World. and here's the truth, and the truth is a hard pill to swallow Mr. Straight Edge, The truth is you failed Us when you couldn't defeat the Undertaker at WrestleMania and you went home and you found yourself and when you returned to the WWE...You thought you were better than me. CM Punk, Better than Paul Heyman? So I lied to you, I manipulated you, I played you because you could never claim that CM Punk dumped Paul Heyman, No! History is going to write that Paul Heyman dumped CM Punk. You didn't want a business relationship with me, no, you wanted to keep things personal. So I made it as personal as I could possibly make it. Oh c'mon, you know this to be true, here's the truth, You have no family. You're estranged from your own mother and father, you have no wife, you have no children, all you have is them." Paul pointed to the crowd, "All you have is the WWE Universe, all you have is their admiration, All you have is their Respect, all you have is their Affirmation, Listen to them." He yelled as he took a breath and listened to the WWE Universe. "All you need in your life is the WWE Championship. You took my best friend away from me and I took your chance at the WWE Title away from you and everyone of them. You're going to find out, as bad as I have a reputation in business that I'm a whole lot worse Personally. Here's the harshest truth of them all, I betrayed you because...CM Punk, you cannot beat Brock Lesnar."

Punk's scowl grew as he processed Paul's words. They were meant to hurt him, to embarrass him and make him feel bad. But instead, they seemed to do the exact opposite. He flipped off his hoodie and began to respond. "Are you done?" CM Punk said in a deep voice, looking sadistic and as mad as ever but being patient, "You wanna talk about the truth? I saw first hand last night that the truth does hurt and maybe I should have seen it coming but damnit Paul, I trusted you and all I have to show for it is these 13 staples in my head. But another truth is that you know me and AJ better than anybody and you both know when I'm lying and you both know when I'm telling the truth and you both know when I want something bad enough, I am the most relentless man on the planet and I will not stop until I get it! and the truth is Paul...I'm going to get you...The truth is, You don't have a future because I'm going to burn down everything around you until your the last man standing and I'm going to keep you alive long enough to look you in the eyes and see the fear in them! You're gonna beg for mercy, and I'm just going to smile and laugh. So tell me you son of a Bitch...am I lying?!" All he could think about was getting his revenge on Paul. Paul just stood their studying Punk. He didn't seem intimidated, he just knelt down and imitated Punk's 'Clobberin Time' and Brock Lesnar's music played.

Punk was ready as he and Brock stared each other down. He didn't expect for Paul to ambush him from behind. The attack was a blur. Brock beat Pink down over and over, but Punk kept getting back up. Still, Brock got the better of him as he lay by the Announcer Table clutching his neck. He stood up and limped away on his own, refusing help. Trainers were waiting for him backstage and they helped him to the office. As they began the slow, painful walk to the office, he found AJ, sitting on a crate and watching Punk limp away.

* * *

AJ didn't know what to think about that attack. Punk was hurt-bruised ribs, swollen ankles and whiplash she heard-and to be honest, she was worried. She hated Punk's guts, and she was worried.

She finally realised it. AJ was losing it. Her relationship with Dolph was beginning to fall apart, as much as she hated to admit it. She was champion, but feeling as lonely as ever. But the worst part? She was falling for an old flame named CM Punk. Yep, it was official. She was caught in her own spider web.

What spider gets caught in their own web? She rolled her eyes and spotted her Ziggy. She wrapped his arms around him, apologizing for her mistake on Sunday. AJ smiled when Dolph said it was time to move on.

From _her_.

Dolph removed AJ's arms, staring emotionless into her sad eyes. "We're done," Dolph spat before walking away, leaving AJ all alone.

She wasn't caught in her web. She was _trapped _in her own web. She couldn't escape it. She was going to cry. She hadn't cried in a while. Sure, she threw temper tantrums and fits of rage. But she didn't sit down and cry.

So that's exactly what she did. She propped up against a wall and cried.

* * *

**I think that I should tell you that I was there at this Raw in Brooklyn. Fun night. :)**

**But anyway, how was it? Bad? Good? Okay? Awesome? Leave it in the reviews! Thanks for the support, BTW! ;)**

**BlackWidow101**


	5. A Lot On Their Plates

The long kiss goodbye. That was what AJ thought it was as she planted a kiss on the unconscious lips of Dolph Ziggler. She slammed his face on the mat and walked off, trying to ignore the boos of the Brooklyn crowd. She stumbled backstage, feeling the rage fill her body.

She raced to the private locker room Dolph and her shared and let out a primal scream. She grabbed a chair and flung it at a mirror, shattering it to pieces. It was broken, shattered into itty bitty pieces, just like AJ's heart.

But even shattered glass can cut you deep.

AJ pounded the ground and flung objects around as she cried and screamed. She always found it difficult to take breakups easily. She loved these men, but they always broke her heart. They used her and abused her then tossed her away.

Eventually, the rage passed over and AJ was left with overwhelming sadness. She crawled over to a corner and cried, hugging her knees which rested on her chest and rocking back and forth. Her breathing was still heavy, and her panting mixed with the sounds of her sobbing.

There was a sudden knock on the door. "AJ?" It wasn't Dolph like she first expected. It was Punk. "Can I come in?" Punk opened the door and sat beside AJ. "Someone made a mess," he commented.

"Very observant," scoffed AJ, looking away so Punk won't see her tears. As much as she hated to admit it, she still looked up to Punk. She admired him and modeled herself after him. The whole "Black Widow" thing was her own version of Punk's "I don't give a damn what you think" attitude. "Why are you here?"

"I heard you screaming," said Punk, "Then again, _everyone _heard you screaming." AJ scoffed again. "Seriously. I heard about the breakup and I was worried."

"Worried about what!?" AJ hissed, turning to face him, "That I might go crazy!?"

Punk stared into AJ's chocolate eyes as he said in a quiet voice, "Yeah." AJ flung herself into Punk's arms, crying into his hoodie. She was sure that her tight embrace would hurt him, his ribs were potentially broken, after all. But Punk didn't care. He wrapped his arms around her petite frame, hugging her back.

AJ rested her head on his shoulder, breathing him in. Punk should have been off somewhere, recovering from the attack or blowing off steam. But instead he was here, comforting her. It felt like a dream to her, feeling his arms around her again. She missed this. She always loved Punk, he just never felt the same way back.

But maybe that was all about to change.

* * *

Why was he so distracted? He sat in his locker room the next week, trying to figure everything out. He had two problems on his hands-Paul and his deceitful ways and AJ and her crazy...well..._everything_.

But he couldn't focus on AJ right now. He had problems of his own. And she did too. Between her and Dolph and him and Brock, there wasn't a ton of time for them to see each other. Punk stood up, his decision made. He was going to shove AJ to the back of his mind and worry about Paul and Brock.

He went out there and did what he did best. "I am not afraid of Brock Lesnar," he said. "I am not afraid of Paul Heyman's monster." He then proceeded to challenge Brock to a match at Summerslam. "I want the Best versus the Beast," he concluded. He expected Paul to come down to the ring and answer him face to face. Instead, Paul's face appeared on the Titantron, and Punk mentally groaned. _I know you're here, _he thought.

"What are you, Punk, are you a coward or are you a fool?" Heyman asked after accepting his challenge.

"I'll give that answer to you and your client at SummerSlam," Punk promised. Paul's face disappeared after another proud smirk. _He probably thinks I caught myself in his trap_, Punk thought with a smirk of his own as he headed towards the back, _But he's wrong. He's the one in the trap_.

Just as he had expected(and hoped), he ran into AJ in the back. "There's something we need to discuss," she said seriously, "I need to stop talking to you."

To say Punk was surprised would be an understatement. AJ wanted to leave him alone too? "Oh really?"

"Yeah," said AJ, "Big E thinks that it's not good for me to hang around my exes. Not that I plan on hurting you or anything. It's just I'm staying away...to protect you." She sighed. "And in case you didn't notice, I'm a bit busy with Kaitlyn and Ziggy-Dolph. Dolph I mean."

"I get it," said Punk, "I have quite a full plate as well. Between Brock and Paul, we definitely have to watch our backs." Punk could see the sadness in her eyes and found himself patting AJ's shoulder. "You'll be fine. You have Langston, and crazy people are always the smartest. And the most emotional."

"Was that a stab at me?" asked AJ with a smile.

Punk smiled. "Maybe." Punk opened his arms, and AJ fell into them. The two hugged for a good moment before AJ skipped off without a second glance. _Crazy chick_, thought Punk before walking off. To be honest, it saddened him to see the petite champion go. But it was for their own good. They both had a lot on their plates right now, and going their separate ways was for the best.

But maybe the best wasn't what he wanted.

* * *

**I don't know if I want this fic to be long or short. :P ****But here's another chapter! Don't forget to leave a review, and I'll see you guys later!**

**BlackWidow101**


	6. A Threat?

To say that Punk found it difficult to avoid AJ would be an understatement. He couldn't help but be concerned for her. She _really _wasn't taking the breakup with Dolph well. Last week, she gave a "State Of Her Mind" address. She did fine-if fine meant throwing a tantrum and getting speared by an ex best friend.

Then, she lost to Kaitlyn and tried to rip out Ziggler's hair on Monday. So, now, she had to defend her Divas Title against Kaitlyn on Friday. Punk was there too; he had to fight that dancer Fandango. He wrapped his arms in wrist tape before marking his hands with his trademark "X". He decided to switch things up and use a blue Sharpie.

To be honest, Punk didn't expect Fandango to put up that good of a fight. But hey, he made him tap out to his Anaconda Vice, sending a message to Brock that he could make people tap as well. He walked backstage, settling in his locker room to see what the pint sized power keg had up her sleeve tonight.

He watched eagerly. Punk couldn't help but notice how adorable she looked with pigtails. He winced as Kaitlyn shoved AJ into the barricade. She was just about to spear her when Layla jumped in front of her, blocking her shot. AJ-ever the opportunist-attacked, locking on her Black Widow submission hold and forcing Kaitlyn to tap yet again.

Punk laughed as Layla and AJ skipped away. That was definitely a page out of Punk's book. He couldn't help but leave his locker room to confront her. He spotted AJ and Layla hugging and squealing with joy by the curtain.

"You were right!" Layla exclaimed, "I haven't felt that alive since teaming up with Michelle!"

"I told you," AJ responded, "Bad girls do it well. I'm Harley Quinn and you're Poison Ivy."

"Yeah," agreed Layla. Punk saw the sly grin on her face. "And maybe CM Punk is the Joker." If Punk had been drinking something, he definitely would've spat it out right about then. Harley Quinn and Joker...were like AJ and him? He heard AJ gasp. "Oh come on. Everyone knows you still like him."

"What!?" AJ exclaimed, "I do not like Punk! I've moved on! I honestly don't give a damn about what he does anymore."

"That little moment you too shared a few weeks ago begs to differ," said Layla, her British accent booming with confidence. "Yeah. I saw it. The way Punk was holding you, the way you cried in his chest, and especially the way you've been avoiding him ever since. Face it AJ. You're in L-O-V-E!"

Punk could see her cheeks turn red. "Why don't we focus on our new alliance. You and Michelle had a name, so naturally we have one too. How about...Lay-J?"

"Doesn't that sound a bit slutty?" Punk emerged into the ladies' view, walking towards them. "I was thinking maybe Laylee. You know, since you and all one thousand of your ex boyfriends have couple names with your last name in them."

"Real funny," said AJ, "I like Lay-J better." Punk shrugged. "Have you been _spying _on us?"

"Maybe," he responded with a smirk. He then proceeded to kiss Layla's hand before saying to her, "Long time no see." AJ scowled. Watching that made her feel uncomfortable, although she knew that _that _wasn't the word.

The word was _jealous_.

"We'll discuss our future later," said AJ sternly, "You may leave Layla." With a scoff, she did as she was told. "Well?"

"I haven't seen Lay since ECW! It was rude of you to spoil a reunion like that." Then Punk leaned down, his face inches from hers, his dark green eyes searching her dark brown ones. Suddenly, she found her stomach turn into goo. This man was breathtakingly beautiful, she'll give him that. "Unless you're jealous."

"What is there to be jealous of?" AJ asked, backing away. Those eyes of his probably would've left her tongue tied if she would've stayed there. "All I care about is this Divas Title. Every step, every _breath _I take is for this." She adjusted the title on her shoulder. "Now, if you'll excuse me." And with that, she rushed away. She kept looking back, hoping that Punk wasn't chasing her. She was so distracted, she bumped into someone.

"I'm so-" AJ was about to say "sorry", but she found herself looking into the eyes of Paul Heyman. She was speechless. This was the mastermind behind ECW. This was the man that "proposed" to her last year. But most of all, this was the man that betrayed CM Punk.

Because of her.

"Excuse me," hissed Paul.

"I wouldn've apologized if you would've let me," AJ responded. Boy, she hated this man with a passion. Paul tried to walk off, but AJ jumped in front of him. "I wouldn't go back there if I were you."

"Oh really? And why is that?" Paul questioned.

"Punk's over there," whispered AJ with a smirk.

"You really think I'm scared?" Paul said.

"Well, he did almost get you twice on Monday," said AJ, "And he swore on your children to burn everything around you, then leave you the last one standing so he can personally torture you." AJ shrugged. "I personally cannot wait to see it."

"Good for you, _Black Widow_," said Paul with a smirk, "You listen good. My client and best friend in the whole world, Brock Lesnar, is going to hurt CM Punk. He's going to hurt CM Punk so bad that he's going to be crazy. Just like you. I hope you enjoy yourself, AJ. Because sooner rather than later, Brock and I are going to hurt everything that Punk cares about." AJ scowled, and Paul's smirk grew bigger. "Now skip along you little psychopath." He walked off as AJ seethed with rage. And worry. That was a threat to her. But Punk didn't care about AJ...

Right?

* * *

**Woah! Was that a threat? I can totally see Paul saying that, so yeah. Review for an update! :)**

**BlackWidow101**


	7. Frenemies With Benefits

No matter how hard she tried, AJ just couldn't shake Paul Heyman's threat out of her mind. He promised to hurt everything that Punk cares about. And if Punk cared about her...trouble would ensue, that's for sure.

She stood outside Punk's locker room, peering inside. She watched him put on his black Best in the World T-Shirt and hoodie. With a sigh, she opened the door. Punk looked, smiling at the sight of the Black Widow. "Nice try, Cray-J," he said, "You're gonna have to do better than that to try and scare me."

"I wasn't trying to scare you," she said, "I just came to ask you a question." Punk sat cross legged on the floor, motioning AJ to join him. She did, plopping beside her and laying her Divas Title in front of her. "Do you care about me?"

There it was, out in the open. The question hung in the air as Punk pondered the question. Did he care? And if he did, was he _supposed _to care? "Why does it matter to you?" Punk asked, dodging the question.

AJ sighed. She didn't want Punk to know about Heyman's threat-especially if he didn't care about her in the first place. Then again, maybe asking him was a bad idea. There were other things that Punk cared about, like his career. Maybe that was what Paul meant.

"Forget it," she said with a shake of her head. She began to stand up, but Punk grasped her hand. His hands were cold against her own. His eyes pleaded with her to stay. So she sat. "Paul said that he was going to hurt everything you cared about. So I had to know...do you care about me?"

Punk's voice was low as he said, "Yes I do."

So the cat's out of the bag. He did care. A silence filled the air as the news sank in. Punk had said all these things mean to her in the past...but that was the past. And she knew that some people expressed their feelings differently than others. Punk was the type of guy that would insult the people that he loved. Which meant that...

Suddenly, the room was unbearably cold. AJ stood up and left before Punk could protest. Slamming the door, she breathed a sigh of relief. Or disappointment. Or maybe anger. She didn't know. She didn't really know much of anything at that point.

"Hey AJ!" Layla strutted over to her. Their little alliance has seemingly given Layla a new life. AJ couldn't remember seeing her that happy before. "Ready for tonight?" AJ almost forgot-it was Layla versus Kaitlyn. "AJ?"

"Yeah," said AJ, "Tonight Kaitlyn gets what she deserves." The two skipped away. Meanwhile, Punk sat there, trying to figure out exactly why AJ ran off. He had scared her off. That was why he hated being honest; he was so afraid of the consequences. Well, at least in AJ's case.

She was busy with Kaitlyn. He was busy with Paul Heyman. But, according to AJ, Paul was willing(and possibly able)to drag her into this.

Looks like this feud had gotten even more personal...if that was even possible.

* * *

AJ and Layla skipped off. She could never get tired of hurting that She-Hulk. With a quick hug, Layla skipped off, leaving AJ to walk back to her locker room alone. She walked, a bit too depressed for her usual skip. She stopped at catering to grab a bottle of water when a voice stopped her dead in her tracks.

"Fancy seeing you here." AJ rolled her eyes and groaned at the sound of Paul Heyman. She turned, ready to tell him to scram, until she noticed the man next to him. Curtis Axel was on his right, but that wasn't the man she was worried about. It was the man to his left.

Brock Lesnar.

"What do you want?" AJ asked, trying not to show her intimidation. She must've failed, because the three of then laughed.

"Scared?" Paul asked. He didn't even wait for a response, which was good because AJ didn't have one. "You'll be even more scared once you see what my client Brock Lesnar does to your little boyfriend CM Punk."

"He's not my boyfriend," said AJ, trying-and failing-to hide her blush. With a final chuckle, Paul, Curtis and Brock left.

"Hey!" She called to Paul, making them turn. "What do I have to do with this?"

Paul only smirked. "You know what you have to do with this. You watch tonight AJ. We'll dedicate what we do to CM Punk to you, sweetie." Then they left for good.

AJ sighed, knowing that she would watch his match with Curtis Axel. She hoped that Paul's threat was empty. She hoped that she didn't have to worry.

But deep down she knew that Paul was dead serious, and that she truly had something to worry about.

* * *

Well, she was right. He had his tattooed fingertips around Paul's neck, choking him, when Brock's music hit. She hoped and prayed that Brock would go easy on Punk. But surprisingly, Punk fought back, bashing him with a steel chair.

Then, he went after Paul. And that proved to be his fatal mistake. He was met with an F-5, followed by some chair shots. She noticed that his chin was busted open. How could her night get any worse?

Paul's words bounced around in her head. They made her realize that her prayers were answered. Brock did go easy on him. So what could possibly happen at Summerslam?

She was able to find Punk in the trainers office without bumping into Heyman and his crew. Punk was rubbing his neck, wincing with every movement. She slipped inside silently, plopping next to him. The two were silent for a while before AJ spoke up. "You know that Paul challenged you to a match next week. And I know that you're going to accept it. And we both know that this is a trap."

Punk shrugged. "I'm willing to take the risk. Revenge is a complicated thing."

Trust me, she knew that. "I know."

"I'm willing to do that...to protect you." And the room became unbearably cold again. Punk made sure AJ couldn't escape this time, pulling her into an warm embrace.

"But you hate me," said AJ.

"Maybe I do," Punk said, "But I care about you. All this crap with Dolph? I care. Your feud with Kaitlyn? I care. I've always cared. I was just too much of a wuss to say so."

The room suddenly became one hundred degrees hotter. She felt the churning of her stomach as Punk let go of her and searched her eyes. "I have to go," she whispered, "Big E is fighting Dolph."

Punk watched her leave. Boy, did he ever hate seeing her go.

* * *

Limping back to his locker room, he rubbed the scar on his chin, turning on the television to watch AJ with Big E Langston. Kaitlyn rushed out and her and AJ got into a cat fight in the middle of the ring, costing Dolph his matched. Punk loved how intelligent AJ was. The evil chuckle told the whole story as she skipped away.

"Cray-J!" Punk exclaimed as AJ burst into the locker room. She seemed to forget about earlier as she jumped on him, wrapping her legs around his waist and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Wolverine!" AJ mimicked with a bright smile. He couldn't help but smile back. That smile was infectious, beautiful. It was as if all of Punk's fears were washed away in that smile. "What a night."

It was. Her exes John Cena and Daniel Bryan got decimated by the Shield. She witnessed Dolph get beat by Langston; she helped Layla defeat Kaitlyn. And before, she would've been happy witnessing the slow decimation of CM Punk. But now was different. Looking into his eyes, the stars aligned and everything became clear.

She loved him. Everyone seemed to know it before she did-Layla, Paul. She didn't really know how she knew it. Maybe watching Paul and Brock shatter Punk into a million pieces made her realize. Maybe watching Punk kiss Layla on her hand made her see it. But to AJ, it didn't matter. She loved this man, and now that she had him she refused to lose him again.

Maybe that was why she kissed him.

One thing was for sure-Punk surely didn't see it coming. At first, his lips were hard against hers. But eventually, he melted into the kiss, letting his hands feel all over her petite frame. She hadn't felt his lips against her own in a long time, quickly noticing Punk's missing lip ring. But she didn't even care. She just enjoyed the feeling of his lips against her own. AJ ran her hands through his hair, opening her mouth slightly and letting her tongue explore his.

The two kissed for a while before AJ finally let go, feeling satisfied but guilty as hell. That was _not _supposed to happen. "That was unexpected," he said finally.

"Yes it was," she responded.

"But it was amazing," Punk added with a smile.

"Yes it was."

"Are we even friends?" asked Punk.

"We're frenemies," responded AJ, hopping down. "Frenemies with benefits." Then she skipped off, leaving Punk with nothing but the lingering taste of her strawberry Chapstick, her vanilla scent, and a confused look on his face.

* * *

**It's about time AJ realized it! Punk's thoughts will be in the next chapter. Also, updates may take a little while as I am now caught up with the storylines, which I hate. A few side notes. I love Lay-J! Since they refuse to give us some Chickbusters, Lay-J will have to do. And I know this chapter is a bit on the long side, but I'm sure you don't mind. I'll see you next update! :)**

**BlackWidow101**


	8. Realizations

Punk sighed as the voicemail rang through his ears again. "Hey AJ, it's Punk again. Please call me, text me or whatever. We need to talk." He hanged up his his phone.

Ever since that kiss a few weeks ago, Punk hasn't seen the little Divas Champion. With the exception of her appearance on Miz TV, she has made herself scarce. Which is wrong, since AJ was like a little ball if spitfire that could not be contained.

Punk grabbed his phone again, reading all the texts he sent to her. There were millions of them. He only bothered to read five.

_Hey AJ. It's me. Please call or text when you get this.-Punk_

_Um hello? Anybody home? Please answer me!-Punk_

_God AJ! Please answer me!-Punk_

_What part of "please answer me" are you not understanding?-Punk_

_AJ, now I'm starting to worry. Answer me please!-Punk_

It wasn't too difficult to understand. All Punk wanted we're answers. And the sound of AJ's sweet voice. But mostly answers. Punk hadn't felt that confused since Money in the Bank when Paul betrayed him.

Reaching over, Punk grabbed the television remote. He re watched Smackdown, scoffing at Brock Lesnar's words. He was going to prove him wrong. At Summerslam, he was going to beat Lesnar. And finally, on Monday, he was going to get his hands on Paul Heyman.

He turned off the TV. His phone buzzed and he pounced at it, hoping it was AJ. Instead, his heart sank as the phone call was from Kaitlyn. "Um hello?" Punk said, slightly off guard.

"Hey Punk," she said, "It's Kaitlyn."

"How did you get my phone number?" Punk asked. To be honest, he didn't recall giving it to her. They weren't the best of friends anyway.

"AJ gave it to me," she responded, and Punk's ears shot up. "Do you know where she is?"

"I'm trying to look for her myself," Punk sighed, "And why do you care about where she is anyway? You hate her!"

"Yeah I do," said Kaitlyn, "I want answers." _You're not the only one__, _Punk thought. "One minute, she's my friend. The next minute, she hates my guts. One minute, Layla's my friend. The next minute, she hates my guts too. I just don't understand what I did."

"Brock Lesnar has been beating me up for two months and I still don't understand what I did," Punk said. He didn't know that someone else in the locker room understood how he felt, let alone a two toned Diva.

"Exactly," said Kaitlyn, "But don't worry. Everything will fall into place at Summerslam." There's an awkward pause before Kaitlyn continued. "Oh yeah. I forgot. You're AJ's newest boyfriend, right?"

Punk didn't know whether to deny it or not. So he decided to be honest. "I don't know." There was silence on the other line. "Did you hear me?"

"AJ's got you going crazy too, huh?" Kaitlyn finally said with a chuckle. She didn't wait for an answer. "I should go. I've got a certain crazy chick to find."

"You should be careful," Punk said with a smirk, "Your giant man arms make you less aero dynamic, so don't be surprised when you lose her and can't find her.

"Whatever," said Kaitlyn with a giggle. "Bye." Then she hung up. It was an interesting conversation to say the least. He definitely didn't see it coming. However, the conversation was nice. His thoughts were interrupted by by a knock on his hotel door.

Punk stood up and answered it. He was surprised to see AJ, all wrapped up in a hoodie. She was shivering, and cold air radiated off her small frame. She stood at the door for a few seconds before saying, "Can I come in?"

"Um yeah," said Punk, letting AJ enter his hotel room. She plopped onto the bed. Punk closed the door, confused. Where did she come from? And why was he so off guard? Surely his conversation with Kaitlyn wasn't making this awkward. Right? "Glad you showed up."

"I got all million of your voicemails and texts," said AJ, "So I decided to finally show my face to you again."

"You're a wanted girl," Punk said, "Kaitlyn called and-"

"Wait!" Punk groaned. He knew he shouldn't have brought it up. "Since when did Kaitlyn call you?" Punk was to flustered to answer her. "I can't believe you!"

"It's not like I like her!" Punk argued, "I'm sure you talk to people you supposedly hate! For example...me!" AJ went silent. Why'd you do it AJ?"

"Do what?" Punk knew AJ was going to say that. Punk took a deep breath and took a seat next to her. "Do what?" AJ repeated.

"Kiss me on Monday." There was another silence in the air. AJ stared at the ground, avoiding eye contact. Punk pulled her closer to him, letting his warmth soak into her cold body. "Come on AJ. Please answer me."

"You don't have to beg," said AJ. She looked up, and sighed. "I don't really know why. So many things were going through my head at that time. And kissing you felt like the only thing I could do."

Punk didn't really know how to respond to that. So he just said, "I think you stole my lip ring." He watched AJ smile, then giggle, then laugh. Finally, he got her to open up. He felt this warm fuzzy feeling inside, a feeling he hasn't felt since last year. That feeling that he got whenever he was around her-even when he hated her guts while she was Raw GM.

He came to realize that he never truly hated the Divas Champion. It was difficult to do such a thing, even though she came across as a man eating slut. But she wasn't that. She was just looking for that special someone who she loved and would love her back.

And as he watched AJ stand up and leave, he couldn't help but think that that special someone could be him.

* * *

**It's coming to an end! This story, that is. Expect an update the night after Summerslam, and one the night after the night after Summerslam. Hope you understood that. :P ****Also had a very bad case of writers block, but I guess watching an episode of Spongebob cured it. I can't help but love that annoying little sponge! :)**

**BlackWidow101**


	9. Chasing Feelings

**Final chapter! Sorry for the late update. Busy life and writers block-a lethal combo. Anyway, enjoy and I'll see you at the bottom! ;)**

* * *

AJ disappeared after the talk. The only way Punk saw her was on TV. He never saw her backstage, and it was killing him. He wished that she was around when he outsmarted Paul and Brock. He wished that she was around at Summerslam to give him some encouragement. Maybe if she did, Punk would've won.

Because really, "The Best" had "The Beast" beat.

Blinded by rage, CM Punk succeeded in getting his hands on Paul Heyman at SummerSlam, but his vengeance came at a price — in this case, at the sacrifice of victory against Brock Lesnar. He had it. He was just too stupid to win. He was dumb enough to focus more on Paul Heyman than Brock Lesnar, and that proved to be his fatal mistake.

Settling down in his locker room, he watched AJ compete in her mixed tag team match. He found himself smiling at the sight of Big E holding Dolph, letting AJ unleash all her frustration and anger in a vicious slap. The tables were turned, however, when the leader of the 8th Militia administered strength moves of her own. Kaitlyn seemed poised to remain in control, but AJ isn't one to easily relent. The Divas Champion returned with a series of impressive neckbreakers, each more vicious than the last. Punk knew that the end was near, however, when Kaitlyn plowed through AJ with a spear ringside. Ziggler caught Langston with a ZigZag and got the 1-2-3.

_It's now or never_, he thought, getting up and heading towards the curtain. He plopped onto a crate, waiting for AJ. He spotted her, storming backstage and muttering something angrily under her breath. "AJ!" She turned her head and her eyes met his. She found herself staring at her for longer than she wanted to, and Punk called her name again. "AJ?"

In response, she raced away.

It was like a high speed chase in the backstage area. Punk was right behind AJ, just fingertips away, but AJ was just a bit too fast. She found her way to her locker room and slammed the door in his face.

AJ leaned against the door, releasing a sigh. To be honest, she just wanted to leave and think things through. Her career was hitting a cross roads, and she hated having to chose between being Divas Champion and being Dolph Ziggler's ex-girlfriend. "AJ," Punk called from outside, "Please let me in."

"The door is closed for a reason," AJ said.

"Fine," Punk said, "But there's something that I need to tell you." Sighing, AJ turned and opened the door, letting Punk in. She closed the door, leaning up against it as Punk took a seat. Taking a deep breath, Punk began. "Look. I'm going through a ton of crap right now. You seem to be, no, you _are _the only happy thing in my life right now. I know that I've hurt you in the past, and I just want to make everything better." He buried his head in his hands as AJ tried to wrap her mind around Punk's words. "I just don't wanna lose you again."

His last words bounced around in AJ's head. _I just don't wanna lose you again. I just don't wanna lose you again. _Was she the only one that made Punk feel that way? She figured so, and the sincere look on Punk's face confirmed it. "You never lost me," AJ admitted in a soft whisper. It was true. When Punk hated AJ as GM, she still loved him. When she was with Cena and Dolph, she still loved Punk. Her love for him never really subsided. It was still burning deep inside her, just waiting to be released._  
_

And released it in a kiss.

AJ perhaps may be the most impatient girl in the entire world. She just couldn't help herself-she had been waiting to do that ever since the first kiss they shared. Punk certainly didn't mind. This feeling felt so good, so impossibly good, that he wanted it to last forever. They parted, taking a moment to catch their breaths. Punk spoke up first. "You're really good at that."

"Why thank you," responded AJ, with a blush. "So...what you said...was really true?"

"Yes it was," said Punk, "I would never lie to you." He thought before adding, "Okay, I may have lied to you a few times. But that was then. This is now."

"At least you're honest about it," giggled AJ, leaning in for another kiss.

It was funny how Payback seemed so close. It was on that night when she won the Divas Championship, when Punk returned, and when AJ suggested to Punk to drop Heyman. Fast forward a few months later, and here they were, kissing in her locker room. And they both would tell you that they wouldn't have changed a thing.

* * *

**Short, I know. But anyway, this is completed! Thanks to all the favoriters, followers, and reviewers. Your love and support really means a lot to me. So now that is over, this story is completed. I'm going to stop with the chapter stories for a while. School is getting ready to begin, which means work, work, and more work. So for now, deuces! (holds up peace sign) :)**

**BlackWidow101**


End file.
